Te quiero de verdad
by Lololololo.91
Summary: Marineford a acabado y el viento le trae al fénix una carta con su nombre. [ONE-SHOT]


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen o son mencionados en el fic me pertenecen! todos los derechos reservados a Oda-sensei, su genial creador.**

* * *

.

.

.

La guerra había acabado, Marineford había acabado. Y con la guerra dos personas se habían ido...

Un hombre de cabellera rubia en un peculiar corte se encontraba solo frente a la tumba de ambos. El resto de tripulantes de su banda le habían brindado el tiempo a solas que éste les había pedido en un lamento silencioso, despidiéndose de aquellos que les habían acompañado en ése viaje y tan importantes habían sido para ellos antes de irse de nuevo al interior del Moby Dick.

Marco, comandante de la primera división de los piratas de Whitebeard los había perdido a ambos: A su capitán, su padre. A aquella persona que le enseñó lo que era tener una familia que te quería y apoyaba a pesar de las discusiones en la mesa, de las pequeñas peleas con sus nakama por escaquearse de sus tareas en aquel navío o de las diferentes maneras que tenía cada uno de afrontar los problemas e inconvenientes que surgían de la vida pirata.  
Todo eso daba igual por que eran familia. Eran nakama. Y su padre se había ido junto a su mejor amigo.

Él siempre fue el más responsable de los dos. Siempre le acababa cubriendo cuando robaba comida de la despensa para tener raciones de emergencia cerca y si no lo hacía, acababa apiadándose del pecoso y rebajando o terminando el castigo en el momento en que le rodeaba con los brazos, suplicándole perdón y alegando que no le soltaría hasta que lo hiciera. Además que tenía por costumbre llamarme de diferentes maneras y todas relacionadas con animales plumíferos, con el mero objetivo de molestarme lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención y se la prestara sólo a él. ¿Cómo no iba a ser el rubio considerado el más maduro de los dos? Aunque quizás no fuera tan "maduro" como quisiera admitir, pues disfrutaba secretamente de esos nombres y la manera que los utilizaba Ace.

Cuando lo encontraba dormido en cubierta no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera dar media vuelta hasta su propio cuarto y quitar la manta de encima de la cama de un tirón. Todo porque las noches son frescas en alta mar y nadie quiere que Fire-fist Ace se enferme por haber caído dormido mientras miraba como las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en la superficie de las olas ¿no? Sería el peor paciente que ningún doctor o enfermera pudiera tener, siempre comiendo o creando alboroto (cuando no cae dormido dentro del plato claro). No, nadie quería que cayera enfermo y como mejor amigo del moreno su obligación era encargarse de ello.

En otras ocasiones, cuando habían desembarcado en una isla y a Ace se le encargaba la tarea de explorar el nuevo territorio siempre se aseguraba de estar en contacto con el narcoléptico en todo momento, ya fuera via den-den mushi, organizando los grupos de tal manera que alguien de confianza fuera con él o incluso yendo él mismo.  
No es que no confiara en el resto de sus nakama para la tarea de asegurarse que no se metiera en algún problema, es que era consciente de lo difícil de manejar que podía ser en ocasiones y prefería, si podía, hacerlo el mismo. Después de todo ya lo conocía y sabía como debía actuar.

Y en el tercero de los casos, cuando iba él mismo junto a Ace a encargarse de explorar, siempre caminaban con el moreno charlando animadamente a su lado y él escuchándole con una plácida sonrisa, disfrutaban del paisaje y del clima de la isla, evitaba que el pecoso comiera algún fruto o seta del lugar (no fuese a ser venenoso) y cuando caía dormido lo cogía en brazos y lo dejaba bajo la sombra de algún árbol, se tumbaba junto a él apoyado en la corteza a su espalda y miraba el ritmo tranquilo con el que su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar y como sus labios se abrían apenas unos centímetros dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones.  
Cuando despertaba se enderezaba frotándose los ojos y mirando alrededor con una expresión ligeramente confundida, preguntándose cómo había llegado ahí pues creía recordar haberse dormido en otro lugar. Entonces me veía con una pequeña sonrisa divertida a su lado y el me devolvía el gesto. Pero su sonrisa brillaba más. Todas sus sonrisas lo hacían, como si fuera portador del sol ¿Quizás fuera por el poder de su fruta?

Pero ya no volvería a ver esa sonrisa, ni esos ojos negros que lo miraban con una extraña chispa que le hacía querer tenerlo siempre cerca, ni esa nube de puntitos que le bañaba el centro del rostro y le aniñaba el aspecto de una manera entrañable.  
Ya no volvería a tenerlo cerca, y eso dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

Marco salió de sus pensamientos cuando un trozo de papel le golpeó en la frente. Lo cogió al vuelo antes de que se le escapara de las manos con otra racha de viento y lo inspeccionó por unos segundos. Era un sobre. Un sobre levemente destartalado y sin cerrar.

Sacó el papel que contenía y comenzó a leer, con una mueca de sorpresa y duda tras leer las primeras palabras. Mil pensamientos inundando su mente en un segundo y siendo capaz de oír a la perfección solo uno de ellos: "Sigue leyendo".

.

_¡Hola pajarraco!,_  
_No se muy bien como es que estás leyendo esto ahora mismo...¡si es porque yo mismo te lo he entregado quiero un aplauso por haber logrado acumular en coraje suficiente para hacerlo! Sino es así...bueno...olvida lo que he escrito hace un momento. Conociéndome lo mismo ves éste papel tirado por mi cuarto o lo descubres dentro de su escondite en mi sombrero._

_Verás, hay una cosa que quería decirte...¿Sabes cómo siempre que estamos en la misma habitación tengo la necesidad de molestarte, de llamarte la atención y que me hagas caso a mi, sólo a mi? ¿O como voy a cubierta algunas noches por la posibilidad de que seas tú quien me encuentre allí? ¿O como siempre me calmas, con tu sonrisa tranquila y tus movimientos suaves?_

_...Me encanta._  
_Hay una extraña clase de magnetismo en ti, en todas las cosas que haces...que me hace extrañamente feliz._

_Eres mi mejor amigo, el primero que me aceptó en la familia después de nuestro padre y hizo lo posible por que estuviera cómodo. Querías que estuviera bien, que fuera feliz. Y lo conseguías y consigues._

_Lo que intento decir es que, eres todas esas cosas pero también algo más. Bueno, de hecho, por ser TODAS esas cosas has acabado siendo algo más._

_No sé cuando ni como a pasado, pero sé que me he acabado enamorando de ti y no sé si me llegarás a corresponder algún día. ¿Pero sabes qué? Duele pero me contento con saber que tenemos algo, que aunque no sea "amor" al hecho, es ¿especial?. Somos nakama, familia...pero también somos uno. En la manera que actuamos, en nuestro pasado y en como somos._  
_¿No te parece que nuestras diferencias nos completan, como si fuéramos las únicas piezas de un mismo puzzle?_

_Te quiero, Marco._

_Te quiero de verdad._

.

Tenía la garganta seca, las manos temblorosas y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y es que ahora lo entendía todo.

La manera en que siempre quería saber si estaba bien preocupándose por su seguridad un poquito más que por la del resto, en que se sentía responsable de las meteduras de pata que podía cometer o como disfrutaba de su mera presencia y lo echaba de menos cuando no la tenía.

Se preocupaba por él no porque quería evitarle dolores de cabeza al resto de los piratas de Whitebeard, sino porque de perderlo, su mundo se iría con él.

Se sentía responsable de sus problemas no porque fuera quien lo había acogido bajo su protección directamente después de su padre, sino porque sus problemas también eran los suyos. Porque quería que así fuera. Quería que fuera suyo, incluyendo sus problemas y no sólo los buenos momentos. Quería que su sonrisa cuando le perdonaba un castigo o le ayudaba a salir de algún embrollo fuera para él. Lo quería por entero.

Se sentía mucho más feliz cuando lo tenía cerca no porque fuera su mejor amigo, sino precisamente porque estaba enamorado de la persona que lo era. Su simple presencia hacía que el sol brillara más para él, que el frío fuera menos frío y que el sonido de las olas le sonara mucho más dulce.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que había considerado tan normal su relación que no había visto lo que realmente pasaba ¿O no lo había querido ver?...Se había excusado de sus propios deseos con pequeñas mentiras piadosas que no le permitían ver la realidad. Pero ahora que era consciente de la verdadera razón de sus acciones, al fin sabía que tenía miedo. Miedo de que el menor no le correspondiera. Miedo de no ser capaz de hacerle feliz. Él. Sólo él.

Y es que Marco también le quería.

Le quería de verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

**__****DEDICADO A KYYHKY, QUE ES UNA ÁVIDA FAN DE LA PAREJA (y ruler de su askblog en tumblr además de autora de la imagen de portada)!  
**_Te juro que quería hacer algo alegre, de verdad que sí eh! Pero ha sido pensar en ambos y acabar inundada en feels ;v; Aún y así espero que te guste (?_

_N/A: Sé que normalmente en obras de aire romántico se emplea más el verbo "amar" que no el verbo "querer", queda más estético y romántico. Peeeeeero, me he decantado por el segundo porque considero que estos dos se "quieren"! Se aman, por supuesto, pero tienen un cierto aire dulce posesividad que se representa mejor con el segundo verbo(?_

_Nah, locuras de autora~_


End file.
